Wounded Time
by ashdemon
Summary: After the demon Shredder is defeated, trouble meets the Turtles. With each chapter centered around a different turtle, how will different events affect the different reptiles? Rated for language and some gore. Gets worse farther in. Stories are on hiatus. Muse has been misplaced so, fingers crossed I start back up again.
1. Midnight

Wounded Time

Wounded Time  
Chapter 1: Midnight

**A/N:** Hello. Another story, I know. But this one is from a site that I'm on and I thought I would be nice and put it on here too. Don't hate me cuz I'm nice. This chapter is Mikey centered.

**Disclaim:** Don't own or know the TMNT.

The ground slipped out from under me as I flew. Arms back, face forward, I rolled on the next roof and got up at a run. I ran even harder, the rain cutting my skin. Lightning flashed overhead, illuminating my green and red body and I slipped into the shadows as the thunder rolled. Pressed up against a building, a hand went to my throat, pressing me harder against the brick wall behind me. The grip tightened and I choked. My hands went up to the hand and tried to free myself from the suffocating grip to no success.

"Not this time," a voice, cold and hoarse, hissed and the pressure on my neck grew as the person leaned in, adding weight to me. The bricks began to shift under me and I knew the wall wouldn't hold as the person hissed, "You die here."

Tears mixed with the rain on my face and I struggled to breath. I couldn't get a grip. The rain was making everything wet and darkness was beginning to try to take over. My strength was ebbing away with the time and my lungs burned. The grip on my neck grew, causing me to wince. The person's green face lit up as lightning flashed overhead and I saw the smile on his face, his eyes not what they used to be.

"Raph," I choked, struggling under his grip.

"Ha. No where for you to go, Mikey." His smile grew with his grip. "Not this time. You are finished."

The wall gave and we both fell into the hole. My head slammed against something solid and pain shot through my head, racing down my body. His grip was gone from my neck and I scrambled to my feet, bricks still crashing to the cement. He grabbed my ankle and I fell face first. He twisted and my ankle was on fire. He pulled and I was thrown back into the hole. A flash of lightning, something caught the light, and pain shot through my chest. Another figure was behind Raph and as lightning flashed overhead again, two blades lit up my world as warm liquid began to run down my body. Raph was lying on my legs, his weight pressing my legs down on the stairs painfully. The figure was standing there, gasping for breath. Lightning flashed and his green body lit up. Weakly, I smiled.

"Leo."

"Hang on Mikey," he said, sheathing his blades and kneeling next to me. "Don's coming."

"Raph..."

Leo's shoulders sagged and I looked at the body on my legs. As the rain slowed, Don showed up and I knew he was too late to save the one truly in danger. As both Leo and Don lifted Raph off of my legs, I pulled them under me and stood uneasily. Leo steadied me but I pushed him away. Running past Don, I ran as hard as I could with the twisted ankle I had and the Sai in my chest. Tripping, I fell hard to the roof, trying to keep the Sai from going any deeper. Sitting on my heels, I threw my head back and screamed with pure frustration and anger. I began coughing and pain erupted more in my chest. I opened my eyes and looked at my hand that had been covering my mouth. Crimson liquid dripped from my three fingered hand and I screamed, this time because of fear. Coughing again, a hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked up to see Leo there, with a gentle smile on his face, worry clear in his eyes. He saw what was on my hand and knew.

"Don said Raph will be OK. The wounds were deep."

I smiled and finally lost all of my strength. I fell over into Leo's arms and as the rain stopped, I felt something warm fall onto my face. I forced my eyes to open and look up. Tears were streaming down his face as he gently rubbed the back of the hand he was holding with his thumb.

"Leo."

"I'm sorry, Mikey. I wasn't fast enough. I couldn't make it in time."

"Leo, don't-"

"Don't die, Mikey. I can't loose you a second time."

My breath caught. He ran his hand over my cheek and tears stung my eyes. I shook my head and said, "Leo, don't take it hard. Don't blame yourself. You did the best you could. There was nothing you could do to be there sooner. I did the best I could to keep him from hurting you Leo. You were his main target and look at you. You're still alive. Besides, with this _thing_ in me, I would have died anyways."

"Mikey."

"Keep the family together for me, will ya?"

"Mikey."

"Leo. Let Sensei know... our brothers... that I love them... no matter what."

He nodded.

"Leo..."

"Yeah?"

"Love ya."

I closed my eyes, what little life I had left leaving me. When Don got there, he was too late. I was already gone.

"I love you too, Mikey," Leo said, standing with my body in his arms. "And I'll make sure I do just as you asked."

**A/N:** It seemed longer on the site. Oh well.


	2. Fighting Past Life

Wounded Time

Wounded Time  
Chapter 2: Fighting Past Life

**A/N:** Chapter 2! For once, I'm on top of a story. No, I already had it done. Raph centered.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the TMNT or even know them people.

The chain snapped and the punching bag fell to the floor. Sighing, I heaved the bag upright and leaned on it.

"Donnie! The chain broke again!"

"Again?" Don asked, walking out of his lab. "That's the third time this week Raph."

"Sorry Donnie. Is there any chance to get a stronger chain?"

"Without being seen by someone?" Don asked, standing in front of Raph. "No. I could ask April to pick up some heavy duty chain from the hardware store but I still think it won't hold well. This bag takes a beating every day."

"K." I looked at the TV. Mikey was on the couch, playing one of his video games again and I sighed. Don placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. He smiled gently as he said, "I'll get it swinging again as soon as I can. Promise."

I smiled and nodded. "Don't worry bout it too much. I'll live."

Don turned and walked back to his lab. I pushed the bag over and walked over to Mikey, leaning on the back of the couch as he beats another level.

"Havin fun, Mikey?"

Mikey beamed up at me with his big blue eyes. I smiled gently and pulled at his bandanna tail playfully. Mikey pulled away, giggling. "Hey!"

"What?"

"You're going to pull my bandanna off doing that," Mikey said in a matter-of-fact tone. I couldn't help but smile even more. "Raph?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to play?"

I don't know why I said yes or even why I was being so nice to Mikey. It just felt... right. We played for two hours till Master Splinter kicked us out so he could watch his show. I looked over at the punching bag and smiled. It was hanging once again and I walked over it, looking at the chain.

"Donnie."

I looked towards Don's lab and saw the light was still on. Thinking about it, I headed over and looked in. Don was sleeping on his keyboard again and I shook my head. Walking over, I gently raised my brother's head and moved the keyboard out from under his head. The keyboard bumped a jar of some clear liquid and I quickly grabbed it. Some of the liquid leaped out of the jar and touched my skin. I winced as it burned my skin, steam coming off, and I coughed on the steam. Eyes watering, I placed Don's head on the table and placed the keyboard I had balanced on the edge of the table all the way on the table. I quickly placed the jar on the table as well and hurried to the bathroom. The spot where the liquid had burned my hand was red and raw and steam was still coming off of it. I turned the cold water on and stuck my hand under the running water. Pain shot through my arm and I forced a cry down. Darkness ebbed its way into my vision and I blacked out.

I opened my eyes, blinking my gaze into view. I was lying on a bed, I think, and my head was pounding. Shifting, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at my hands and the left one was wrapped. The one that I had burned with whatever that liquid was. Remembering, I slid my feet out from under the sheet covering me and stood. I was uneasy on my legs and my right shoulder burned. I placed my hand on it and felt bandage on it. Looking at my shoulder, the bandage was a bright white against my green skin but that wasn't the only thing white on me. There were more bandages covering me and I began to panic. What happened? Why was I like this? Hurrying out of the room, I looked around and ran to Don's lab.

"D-Donnie," I panted, "what's wrong with me? Why am I like this? What-"

I cut short. Don had looked up, Leo was standing next to the bed that had been moved in there, and Sensei was at the foot of it. The confusion and fear within me grew as I saw a green face under an oxygen mask. I couldn't breath. Tears came to my eyes and I stepped forward but Leo stopped my movement by standing before me with his katana out. I met his gaze and cringed from the hatred and anger sent towards me.

I dropped my gaze to the floor before my feet and my shoulders sagged. "I did this, didn't I?"

A hand touched my arm gently but I pulled away. Crying I ran out of the room and back to the room I came out of. I closed the door behind me and leaned on it, sliding down it to the floor. I pulled my knees and cried. I couldn't stop. I was scared and hurting. Something warm was running down my arm, startling me. Wiping a few tears away to see, I saw crimson liquid running down my arm from my shoulder. Sniffling, I stood and opened the door. I almost ran into Don, who was about to knock onto my door. His eyes went directly to the red and white bandage on my shoulder and he turned, beckoning me to follow. He took me to his lab where Leo and Sensei were still at and sat me down in a chair. I looked at my hands gently placed on my knees and waited as Don redid the bandage on my shoulder. The silence was broken by Leo.

"Raph... I..."

I looked at my older brother and noticed that he wasn't looking at me or anything for that matter. His eyes were closed and when he opened them slowly, tears were visible in his eyes. He opened his mouth and said, "I'm sorry, Raph."

"For what?" He just stared at me, as well as Sensei and Don. I blinked. "I'm serious, for what?"

Even the tone of my voice was serious and that kind of startled me, but I didn't show it.

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head and looked at Don for answers. He was already in deep thought and the room stayed quiet except for the machines. Then it hit him and he visibly showed it. "What is the last thing you remember doing?"

"I had gone into your room to thank you for hanging the bag back up but you were asleep. I was moving the keyboard you were using as a pillow but ally knocked over a jar of some clear liquid. Some of it got onto my hand and it burned what it touched. I hurried to the bathroom and stuck my hand under cold water and passed out. The next thing I knew, I was on that bed and coming in here to ask you why I was wrapped up like a mummy and what that stuff was."

Don brought his palm to his forehead. "Of course. I should have recognized the burn mark on your hand. It must have reacted with the water."

"What are you talking about, Don?" Leo asked.

"I was experimenting with this chemical I had made and was trying to make it so that it would burn through metal but I wasn't getting the formula right. The affect of the chemical with the water must have had some type of reaction with his mutant genes, causing him to..."

Don trailed off and I looked between my two brothers. I was still clueless but then my attention was drawn to the bed. Mikey was sitting up, rubbing his wrapped head.

"Mikey!"

Both Don and Leo hurried over to Mikey's side and I stayed silent. I would know the whole story even if I didn't want to now.

**A/N: **Longer that the first. How did I manage that?


	3. Recovery

Wounded Time

Wounded Time  
Chapter 3: Recovery

**A/N:** The shorted of the 4 I have complete so far. Donnie centered.

**Disclaimer: **Why? Why people? I don't even want to own them but I would like to know them. Don't, sadly

"That should be it."

He looked at the little square bandage on his chest. Sighing, he stood, taking a book with him. I look after him, concerned for what wasn't healing. His physical wounds were healing quite nicely but I was worried about the mental state of it all. Sighing, I looked at the shelf, noting which book he took.

He's been taking books from me for a while but he always puts them back in their spot, nothing wrong with them except for a few sticky notes. After the first week since he was able to move freely, he had asked if he could borrow a book. I didn't mind as long as they were returned with nothing wrong and he's been keeping up on it. Soon I'll run out of books for him to read.

I gathered a few things together and placed them back into their spots. Looking at my clock, I sighed. The little red numbers read 5:32 and I looked at my computer screen. Sure enough, a screen was popped up and I smiled. Sitting, I answered the instant message.

_Hey Cody. Yeah, I'm on. What's up?_

_Hey, can you help me?_

_I'll try._

_Well, my brother is sick and the doctors say nothing's wrong. He's been throwing up, sleeping most of the day, and acting... well... weird. He hasn't been himself lately._

_Sound's like he has the common stomach flu but without a fever..._

_What are you thinking it is, Don? The doctors say he's fine._

_I don't know. Have you tried sites?_

_They say that what I say isn't possible._

_I believe you that he's sick but I have no idea with what. Sorry I couldn't be of more help._

_It's OK. Thanks._

_Bye._

_Bye._

I rubbed my temples. Cody, this teen I've been chatting with is pretty much a human me, except that he has an older brother, a younger sister, and has no Sensei or parent. He's been doing things by scratch, being able to contact me through hot spots. I stood and walked over to the kitchen but didn't enter. Leo and Raph were in the kitchen, talking, and I didn't have the heart to go in and interrupt but, then again, I didn't care if I heard what they were saying. I should have known better.

"There's no telling when he'll get over what happened, Raph. I wouldn't be surprised if he never did." The sound of china on wood filled the silence between the voices. "You know that too, hu?"

"Yeah." A chair screeched on the tiled floor. "It's just that... I still have no idea what I did. Leo, I'm scaring myself crazy. I don't even go up top anymore, afraid I might kill someone."

Raph's voice was barely a whisper and I cringed at the fear in it. If only I had put a cap on that jar.

"I know. Don told me that you've been having... episodes like the event."

"Yeah. I'm not surprised he told you. He usually does."

"Raph, just give Don _and_ Mikey some time. OK?"

"Sure."

A chair was pushed back and I entered the kitchen. Leo was standing, turning to leave, while Raph forked the food on his plate. Leftovers were for dinner and every turtle ate at their own time. Leo's plate was in the sink.

Raph's bandanna was off again. He rarely wears it now and his Sai stay locked up in the cabinet, at his request. He's changed so much, maybe more than Mikey. No, more than Mikey. Raph never fights, never yells, his voice barely comes above a whisper, and he avoids everyone like he has the plague or something. Both Raph and Mikey suffered more than their bodies showed and there was little I could do about that. Sensei had told me that when I had asked.

**A/N:** I couldn't make this longer even if I wanted to. OK, that's a lie. I don't want to.


	4. Haunted

Wounded Time

_He looked at me. Fear ran through my veins as I allowed the anger to flair in my eyes. He turned around, putting his back to me, and a new feeling entered my veins; shame. Water splattered on the floor and I blinked. I realized the water was tears; I was crying. I looked up when a shadow came over me and found myself face to face with Donnie. Fear was clear on his face as he took my bandanna off. He smiled gently and stood._

_"Don."_

_He turned around and shook his head. "Sorry bro. I can't."_

_I bowed my head, my restrains rattling as I do so._

_"Just hang in there, Leo," Don said, walking over to me and cupping my cheek. "I'll find a way. I promise."_

_I just pulled away from his touch. The urge was too great. He hesitated before he left and the door closed. I looked up, glaring at the one only I could see; the Shredder. His eyes glistened and panic ran through my veins as he drew back his fist. Pain shot through my body and I screamed._

Wounded Time  
Chapter 4: Haunted

**A/N:** OK, first off, that little bit was a dream of Leo's. Second, all of this happens after they defeat demon Shredhead (until they air the ep, I have not seen what happens) and before they go to the future. Actually, in this story, they never go to the future. Ha ha ha. I'm evil. Other than that, all I have to say is that this is Leo centered.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, don't own or know the TMNT.

I had to remind myself that his presence was there. It was strange, to say, having someone else meditate with me this early this morning, but, like always, he asked to join and I didn't mind. That and the fact that I couldn't pull myself together to say no. Both he and Mikey have changed but he's... he just isn't the same turtle I use to know. He shifted and I opened an eye.

"What's wrong?"

His shoulders sagged and he opened his eyes, avoiding my gaze. "Just thinking."

I smiled and opened the other eye. "Care to talk about it?"

He shook his head and my smile disappeared. He returned to meditating and I didn't push the matter any father. Centering myself, I enter the psychic plane and knew instantly that something was wrong.

"Leo?"

I jumped and spun around. Raph was behind me, Sai out. His face lit up and he jumped at me, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Boy, am I glad to see ya," he said, his body shaking against mine. He pulled back, looking around as he spoke. "I don't know where they came from but they started attacking. I just got away."

"Raph, what-"

A screech filled my head and pain shot through my body. I couldn't move as my closed my eyes tight. Falling to my knees, I blanked out, the pain becoming too much.

"Leo? Come on, Leo, wake up."

I shifted and suddenly a weight was lifted off my chest. Sitting up, I coughed, realizing that I hadn't been able to breath. Don was kneeling next to me, keeping a hand on my shell while Mikey and Sensei were standing a bit off.

"Don't scare me like that."

I looked at Raph as I coughed. He was kneeling next to me.

"What do you mean, Raph?" I asked, finally getting over the coughing.

"You were sitting in that position of yours all silent and stuff and then out of no where, you went ridged and started crying out. I thought that..."

I looked at Don. He shook his head. I stood up and stretched. I held out a hand to Raph and smiled gently. "Sorry, bro."

Raph took it, smiling. "Hey, as long as yer OK."

I nodded and walked over to Sensei and Mikey. Mikey wasn't looking at me and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You OK, bro?"

Mikey just nodded, not really paying attention to me as he watched Don and Raph talk. I stepped past him and bowed before Master Splinter.

"Morning, Sensei."

"Morning, Leonardo," he said, bowing. "How was meditation this morning?"

"Interesting," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "Defiantly interesting."

"I would like to hear about it later, if you would not mind, Leonardo."

I bowed. "Not at all Sensei."

"Now, time for some breakfast."

I followed Sensei into the kitchen, Mikey walking next to me with Don and Raph following as they argue about something.

"I'm tellin ya, Don, that's not how yer suppose to do it."

"But the book said-"

"I don't care what the book said. That ain't how you do it."

I just shook my head and sighed. A chill ran down my back and panic ran through my veins. I looked back over at the door, swearing that I had just seen something. Walking over to the door, I look out into the Lair but see nothing. Confused, I turn back in but don't get far. Pain erupts in my side and my legs were kicked out from under me. I couldn't move. Something was dripping near my head and I shift to see what; a crimson pool that was growing. I shuddered as the pain grew as pressure was placed on the wound. The pressure grew and soon it was getting unbearable. I yelled out and twisted under the pressure, slipping out from under but making the wound bigger. I wince as the pain grew steadily and I found myself being held down by Mikey and Raph.

"Leo. Leo! Calm down! It's us! Dang it, bro. Snap out of it!"

I fell still, shocked at my tender cheek. I looked at Raph who had his hand pulled back and his eyes hidden in shadow. I didn't understand. What had I done?

"Don, how is he?"

"He'll be fine." Pain shot from the wound again. "It'll heal."

"What happened?" I asked through clenched teeth as Don touched the still bleeding wound.

"I'm not sure, considering I didn't see what happened," Don said, worry clear in his voice.

I winced as he moved his hand along the wound.

"I saw what had happened," Mikey piped up. I looked his way but saw clearly that he didn't believe what he had seen.

"What happened, Mikey?" Don asked in a serious tone. I shuddered and looked back into the Lair. Someone was watching me and I knew it wasn't one of my family members who were doing so.

"I was watching Leo and out of no where, his side just opens up," he said in such a small voice. He shifted as he looked at his feet. "He just… collapsed and started tensing up. Then he shifts and the wound gets bigger but there's no one hurting him. Next thing I know, I'm helping Raph hold him down before he gets hurt even worse."

I blinked. I didn't understand. No one was hurting me? But I could have sworn someone was putting pressure on the gash in my side. I began to shake and I looked up when a hand was placed on my shoulder. Raph was looking at me, his brown eyes full of fear. With the new Raph, fear wasn't a feeling uncommon to see in him and he showed compassion more than he used to. But there was something not right. And then it hit me. Fear took over and I almost leaped to my feet but ended up half running, half tripping away from him. Don caught me by the chest and I took us both down. My body began to shake and I felt so cold. I clung to Don's arm as a child would to a bear and I had no control over what I was doing.

"What the-"

"Raph!"

"What?"

"What was that for?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Leo?" I looked at Don as he gently rubbed my shell. Panic was clear on his face and shame ran though my body but it didn't give me control. "Leo, what happened?"

As Mikey and Raph dooked it out with words and thankfully not fists, I looked at the floor. Still shaking, I answered. "I don't know."

Don sighed and shifted next to me, pulling me into a sitting position, still attached to his arm. I wanted to let go, I wanted to let go badly, but for some reason, clinging to his arm like this was comforting even if it was humiliating. He shifted again and in an instance, I found myself being held by my younger brother. It was strange, to say, but also very nice. My body stopped shaking and I rested my head on his shoulder, suddenly tired. Rubbing my head gently, he asked again, "Leo, what happened?"

"I don't know, Don," I said, my shoulders sagging. "I just freaked."

"Why?"

I paused and looked towards Mikey and Raph. Mikey was crying and Raph was doing his best to comfort him. Something had been said, sending both in tears, even if Raph was trying to repress his. I sighed.

"Raph's eyes… They looked like…they looked like the Shredder's eyes."

"Leo, the Shredder's gone."

"No. He's still alive. He's still alive in me."

"What do you mean?"

"Don, it's been 6 weeks since the event and since that day… every time I meditate I see him. Every time I sleep, I wake up sweating, scared that my dream was actually real. I get up and check every room to make sure. I don't mine Raph meditating with me because the presence reminds me I'm not crazy." I swallowed, finally spilling what I've been dreading. "Don, ever since we've battled that demon Shredder… I… I think I've been haunted by the evil soul."

The room was dead silence and the truth was now out. I've been going crazy for weeks and almost got killed by it, this thing only I can see.

**A/N:** Ha ha. Cliffhanger. Hate them and still use them.


	5. Missing

Wounded Time

Wounded Time  
Chapter 5: Missing

**A/N:** OK, we're going in a full loop and going back to Mikey. Read?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own or know the TMNT.

"I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if I was missing?"

"Why? You're not planning on running away, are you?"

"No. It's just that... Last night I dreamt that I was missing and no one cared that I was gone."

"We would never do that. We care a lot about you."

"Just wondering."

"I'll always worry about you, bro. I'll always care, even if I don't act as if I do."

"Leo?"

"Yeah Mikey?"

"Thank you."

He nodded and returned to the dishes. Even though he tried his best to reassure me, I still couldn't help having my doubts. I placed the place back in its spot and sighed. The water turned off and I faced Leo as he dried his hands on a towel. He smiled lightly and hung the towel up. Squeezing my shoulder, he walked past me. I sighed and followed suit but went in a different direction. His door closed and I looked back in the Lair. I had to find him, no matter what. The others hadn't noticed but I did. I have to find him, I just have to. Making sure I have my nunchaku, I turned and ran down the sewer tunnel, praying I can still find a lead.

I hurried up a ladder near April's and hurried to the roof of a building nearby. Looking around, I bit my lip. Cloth caught in some crack in the wall was flapping in the wind that was taking my bandanna tails for a flight. I walked over and breathed, seeing that the fabric wasn't red. Picking it up, a note fell from it, rolled up into a tiny tube with a rubberband holding it closed. I picked up the note, took the rubberband off, and unrolled the piece of paper.

I winced as I read the words; every word read making it harder and harder for me to keep a bright view on the situation:

_Lost, stolen, not cared for. His words, his feelings, and now his being. Try to find him, if you wish. You have till the last day of next month to find him before he's forgotten._

I stuck the note into my belt and threw the scrap of cloth over the edge of the building, watching it fall to the cement. Tears were streaming down my face and I wiped my eyes. I had to be strong, I had to try and convince Leo and Don that Raph is missing.

Turning, I hurried back towards the manhole and I hurried back to the Lair. Panting, I hurried to Leo's room first, hoping that he would listen.

"Leo? Leo are you in there?"

"What's up, Mikey?" he asked when he opened my door. When he saw me panting, his expression changed. "What–"

"Leo, Raph's missing. He hasn't come back from his run."

He just laughed, his features relaxed. "Mikey, it's only been two hours. He usually won't show up till after dinner, when he leaves then."

"Leo, I'm serious." I pulled the note out of my belt and shoved it at him.

"What's this?" he asked, taking the note. He read over it and his expression changed. "If this is a joke, Mikey–"

"This isn't a joke!"

He studied my face and nodded. "I believe you, Mikey. But if this _is _a joke, you'll do what ever punishment I see fit?"

"Yes."

He looked back at the note as he started to give commands. "Go tell Donnie to start looking for Raph, if he can find him through the tracker in the shell cell. I'll go let Sensei know."

I nodded and turned, running over to where Don was working on the computer. He looked up and smiled.

"I over heard your conversation," he said. He gave me a thumbs up. "Already on it."

I nodded and turned. I ran to my room and looked around. There was a note at my door and I swiped it up. I instantly recognized Raph's handwriting and I hurriedly opened the note. There were tearstains scattered all over the note and I tried to swallow. I didn't know if I would like to know what he wrote.

_Mikey_

_I don't think I can handle it any more. When I go topside today, don't follow. I won't return when I usually do and don't try and look for me. I don't want to be found. Love ya bro. I'm glad we made up._

_Raph_

My hands started to shake as I read over the note. I turned and hurried over to Don, saying the same thing over and over again. "No no no no no!"

Don looked up as I slid to a stop. Hands still shaking, I handed him the note but didn't stay to see his reaction. I hurried to Don's room and saw another note. Raph again.

_Don_

_I dropped my shell cell into the sewers on my way out. You won't be able to track me through it. I don't know if there's another tracker you have on me but if you do, please don't activate it. I took the liberty of leaving my anger with you in this note. You took it from me any ways. _

_Raph_

The edge of the paper was burned and I quickly gave it to Don before going to Leo's room. Sure enough, a third note was lying next to Leo's room but a Sai was stuck in it, holding it to the ceiling. I don't know how I knew it was up there, or that it would possibly be there, but I had looked up any ways and I feared even more what this note from Raph said.

_Leo_

_I left you my Sai. The other one is in my room. You'll probably care for these more that when you cared about me. Ever since the event, I was always pushed aside even though it was like you are welcoming me with warm arms. You never truly cared, bro. At least, that's what I saw._

_Raph_

I walked over to Don, Sai in one hand, note in the other. Leo was reading the note for Don and Don was looking over the one for me. I threw the Sai at Leo's feet; it twanging as it lodged into the floor. Leo jumped and I shoved the note into Don's chest, walking away. No one stopped me as I walked over to Sensei's door. I was crying as I looked to make sure that a forth note wasn't left but, sadly, I found the forth note wedged into a brick barely visible near Splinter's door. I pulled it out and, trying to keep my tears off of the clean note, read it.

_Master Splinter_

_You were a father to me but that doesn't mean I was always recognized. You focused more with Leo in training, Don when he was working, and Mikey when he was goofing off. The only time you saw me was when I lost control of my anger. Why didn't you see me when I had drawn that picture years ago with the tree and the young woman in it? I had worked so hard on it for so long and you just pushed it aside, only saying, "That's nice." Well, I leave my sketchbook to you, considering I won't need it any more. You can burn it, you can frame it, I don't care. It's yours now, not mine._

_Raph_

The door to Splinter's room opened and his old face looked at me as his door closed.

"What are you doing, Michelangelo?"

I handed him the note and turned to leave. He didn't stop me. I walked into Raph's room and looked around. I found the sketchbook with the other Sai lying on top of it and I pulled it out from under the weapon. I opened the book to a random page and looked at the picture in it.

The drawing was on the right side, drawn in pencil and parts of it colored with color pencil. I sat on the hammock, new tears coming up. The picture was of him and me. He drew us laughing and playing around, me in a chokehold and he applying the hold. Our bandannas were colored in as well as our elbow pads and wristbands. I turned the page and found it blank. I had opened the book in the middle and found the last drawing Raph had done. I looked back at the drawing and found it dated at the bottom. I choked when I noticed that it had been drawn just a few hours ago. Flipping through the other pictures, I realize that the pictures were separated by many days, some even months. The first picture in the book was the one Raph had talked about in the note.

There was a black and white picture done in pencil of a woman under an oak tree. She was in a dress, tied around the waist by a sash. The tree was full and large, and by the shading, the female looked like she was watching a sunset, her back to us. I closed the book and looked up. Master Splinter, Don, and Leo were standing in the doorway and pure hatred flared inside of me. I don't know why but it just did. I stood up, picked up Raph's Sai that was on the hammock and threw it at Leo's feet. It twanged just like the other one, sticking into the floor. I walked over to my family and thrust the sketchbook into Don's chest. I walked past them and ran all the way to my room, closing my door.

Tears were blinding me and I just started to clean my room as I cried. I don't know why I did but I organized all the stuff I had, packing as I did so. With a bag over my shoulder and a trash bag full next to my door, I turned and came face to face with the rest of my family.

"I'm going to go look for Raph and I don't care if you help or not."

With that, I turned and walked out, satisfied with what I had just done.

**A/N:** The song _Leave Out All The Rest_ by Linkin Park was a huge impact on this chapter and will be for the next three chapters. Hope you liked it.


	6. Runaway

Wounded Time

Wounded Time  
Chapter 6: Runaway

**A/N:** Originally called Pain but changed the title. Raph centered. Nothing more to say.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own or know the TMNT.

My body shook as the weight grew. I slipped and fell forward. My feet hurt, my hands are all scrapped up and I have no idea where I am. I lowered myself to the ground and leaned against the wall next to me. I couldn't move anymore my body was so heavy. I blinked my vision clear of tears and tried to stand. I couldn't, collapsing painfully onto my ankle. I kept myself from yelling out and stuck the side of my hand into my mouth. Blood dripped from it as I bit down, trying to ease the pain from my ankle to my hand where I can deal with it better. Releasing my grip, I pulled my hand away, the shape of my upper teeth oozing crimson liquid. I rewrapped my hands and holding the one I bit, I stood.

The pain had lessened on my ankle but it was still there. The simple thought of it being sprained bobbed in the back of my head and I ignored it. My hand began to throb and I mentally kicked myself. I shouldn't have done that. Now my hand can get infected and I'll be a goner. I hope I can find my bearings quick so I can get some proper wrap for the bite to keep it from getting infected fast.

I blinked as a bright light came over me. I was at the end of the tunnel I had just stumbled along and instinctively I hid back into the darkness. A car raced by and the gust of cold wind chasing it made me shiver. My eyes adjusted to the light and I looked at the life around me.

There was a little bit of snow on the ground and flowers were doing their best to stay alive and in full bloom. The trees were starting to turn green and I shifted towards a large evergreen to my left and sat under its large reach. I looked at my feet and noticed how scratched up they were. There were two or three cuts bleeding that I didn't feel but my right ankle looked like it was starting to swell. I stuck it into the snow near it and winced as the biting cold from the snow stung. Leaning back, I closed my eyes, a pounding headache making my head throb with my hand.

When I opened my eyes again, I wasn't under the tree anymore. It scared me and I sat up way too fast, sending my world spinning and increasing the power of the pounding headache I had. I settled back down, realizing now that I had been lying down. Rubbing my temples, I tried to think. The last place I had been was under that tree. But how did I end up here? A door opened and a stream of light shot across the ceiling. I leaped to my feet, swaying as the world spun around me.

"Easy, don't try and get up so fast." A hand was placed on my arm and I leaned into it. The feminine voice spoke up again, much quieter this time. "Try and not put much weight on your ankle. I may have it wrapped but that doesn't mean it can take your weight again."

"K."

I didn't exactly have much strength to do anything but comply. And considering I was still dizzy even though I had been standing for a while, I didn't take the chance of going against whoever was actually helping me at the moment. Plopping down onto the bed, I looked towards the other weight sitting next to me.

The light only made it possible to see her silhouette, no color, no features. I was kind of disappointed and also a little glad. I don't know why but as I thought about it, fear ran through me. She could see me and I had no way of hiding now. Swallowing, I watched as she pulled my ankle up, forcing me to turn.

"You were in pretty bad shape when we found you," the female said, unwrapping my ankle. "That wrapping around your hand wasn't doing much to stop the bleeding and luckily you had gotten something on your ankle before it swelled too much. I would have had a much harder time working with it if you hadn't."

"Working?" I asked, slightly coming out of the daze I was in. She nodded and my eyes wandered over her silhouette. She was well shaped from what I could see and I forced the feelings coming on down. "What do you do?"

"Odd jobs." She ran a hand over the place where it had been swollen. "I'm a servant, for now."

"I thought slavery was illegal."

"I get a few dollars to work," she said, wrapping my ankle in a new bandage. "It's not much but I get to have a roof over my head. It's been a since I've actually lived anywhere permanently."

"Oh."

My eyes fell to her hands as they worked. Gentle and agile, they moved rapidly to get a job done neatly. She lowered my leg when she was done.

"Your ankle is healing nicely. You'll be able to walk on it tomorrow."

She stood to leave.

"Wait." She stopped, turning her head to the side. "Where am I? How long have I been out?"

She sighed. "You're… you're somewhere safe and you've been out for a couple of days."

"How long?"

"13."

The door closed. I blinked and looked at where she had sat. 13 days? I was out for 13 days? I touched the bare floor with my toes and stood slowly on both feet. My ankle didn't complain as I walked around at a slow pace, the world spinning less and less as I moved. Soon I had a lamp on and knew what was in the room. Sitting down, I looked at my left hand, the one I had bitten. Scars showed where I had bitten into my hand in between the thumb and forefinger. I traced it and sighed. Something was bugging me but I couldn't place what. Then, out of no where, pain shot through my left leg.

Automatically, I pulled my leg back and watched as a rat ran off. I picked up one of my Sai off of the nightstand and chucked it at the rodent. There was a sickening thud and a pained squeak. I shuddered. It sort of freaked me out to do that but I didn't want to have the chance of having more in my room. I stood and walked over to the pinned rat, struggling against the Sai.

I gently gripped the rat and pulled the Sai out of its back leg. It tried to get out of my hand but I held it gently yet firm. I wasn't about to let go now, it would wear itself out soon. I kept the hind leg from moving, hoping that the blood would slow, and stood. I walked over to the bed and, with one hand, tore a strip from the bed sheet. I stuck the strip in my mouth and placed the Sai with its pair. Sighing, I sat down.

Minutes passed as the rat began to lose energy. Soon it was panting in my hand, just laying there. I opened my hand and waited. The rat didn't get up.

I placed the rat on my leg and picked up the strip that I had placed beside me. I wrapped the wound as best as I could and made sure that the wound was fully covered. Satisfied with the handy work I had done, I picked the rat up and stood.

The door opened and someone entered. It was the female. I recognized her only from her shape. Thin and well proportioned, she placed the tray she was carrying on the desk. She turned and looked at me, noticing the rat in my hand. She didn't freak like I was kind of hoping she would and instead, she walked over and ran a thumb over its head.

"He bit you, hu?"

"Yeah."

"Your Sai is still bloody."

"I know."

"I can get him a cage, if you wish."

"Thanks."

She left, our mere conversation not doing much for my mood. I felt… out of place almost; kind of like I didn't belong here. But what was I to do? I always shook the thought of leaving off. There was a window I could easily climb out that I only glanced out through my search. Petting the rat with my thumb, I lay back on the bed, thoughts running through my head. The door opened and I knew the female was back with the cage even before I saw her.

"Here. This should do."

I sat up and took the cage from her. Opening the door, I pushed the rat through the opening. I didn't shove it through, like I had wanted to, I just gently tilted it into the cage. I closed the door and placed it on the bed. I fell back again, running a hand over my face.

"Tired?"

"No."

"Thinking?"

"Yeah."

One word question, one word answer. Not much was going to be said between us and I knew that but it just felt… strange. I took my bandanna off and fiddled with it. Something was bugging me but I didn't know what.

"Where am I?"

I could feel her tense, the air itself changing. I looked at the female and noticed she wasn't looking at me. Most of her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail but a couple of strands were framing her face. Her blue eyes looked my way as she faced me. I sat up.

"I'm sorry but I'm not permitted to tell you."

"Who is?" I noticed how dirty and rugged her dress and apron was.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do." I began to wonder if her tan skin was colored that by dirt and dust.

"The butler is but he won't come and tell you."

"Why?" My eyes wandered to her feet. They were bare and dirty. Did they hurt with all the cuts on them?

"He just wont."

"Who's your employer or master, what ever ya call 'em?"

"We call him Sir."

"Can I see him?" My gaze returned to her eyes. Fear was clear and so was discomfort.

"Yes."

"When?"

"Now, if you wish."

I stood, slipping my Sai into my belt and grabbing the caged rat. "Lead the way."

We left the room and went down a hall. I did my best to remember where my room was at just in case I had to escape. We took some stairs up three levels and walked down another hall. This one wasn't as laden with doors like the where my room was at and some of the doors were opened.

I felt like I was in a castle from a book I head read once. Two of the opened doors led to large rooms with a large window, another to a library, and the last three to sitting room from what I could see. The hall was empty excluding the few servants we passed. I began to wonder what time it was as we rounded a corner. I stopped and hurried back from where we had come from and pressed up against the wall. My heart was pounding when she came back around.

"You didn't tell me there would be a crowd," I hissed. "You could have warned me or something."

"Sorry," she said, bowing her head. "I thought you wouldn't mind the crowd."

I just looked at her. She looked up and saw my face, turning bright red.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I can get you and my employer alone. Go back to the closest sitting room we passed and close the door. He'll be in with me shortly."

I didn't trust her but worked with her any ways. I entered the empty sitting room and closed the door behind me. My fingers brushed the lock and I kept myself from the temptation. I walked over to a seat and sat down. I felt so out of place and was glad the chair was in the corner. I slipped the rat behind it and hoped that I wouldn't forget it when I leave.

The door opened and I jumped. The female entered followed by a man in a black suit. Black hair was brushed back and a drink was in his hand. Sharp green eyes scanned the room as he handed the drink to the female. He turned towards me as the female left. So much for being hidden well.

A crooked smile split across his face as he walked towards me. I placed a hand on a Sai. "No need to draw a weapon, creature. You're safe from harm, for now."

"Where am I?" I asked, wondering if he'll give me a straight answer.

"Dover's Hotel in New York State. It's a small hotel up in the mountain range."

"Small?"

"Ah, well, yes, small. I'm hoping to add another wing to the south. We can get overcrowded sometimes."

"Why am I here?"

He chuckled, that wry smile still on his face. I wanted to cut it off so badly that the temptation was getting harder to resist. "Because I found you and I want you for my act."

"Act?"

He threw his arms out, throwing his head back. "The act. Every evening here we put on a show. I want something new to do and you'll be perfect."

"What will happen if I refuse?"

He lowered his hands and straightened his head, a mocking look on his face as he faked not to really know. "Now there's a thought. How bout I kill you?"

"Go right ahead."

"Not frayed by that? How bout I kill off your family?"

Something clicked in the back of my head. "My family?"

"Yes, your family. I've seen what you four can do. Too bad I couldn't get all of you together. That drug I had put into you wouldn't work with the others for some reason."

"Drug?" Then it hit. The clear liquid, the memories, the pain. Leaping to my feet, I pulled my Sai out and stepped forward. "Don't you dare hurt my family. I'll slit your throat."

"Many have tried with no success." That wry smile was back. "You won't even be able to–"

I jumped, cutting him off. I landed behind him, most of my weight on my left ankle, and brought my right leg around. He caught it and I brought my fist to meet his face, Sai in hand. He dodged and twisted my leg. I winced and brought my hand around. The hilt of my Sai slammed into the side of his head and he went limb, taking me to the floor with him.

I pulled myself free from under him and looked around. Smiling, I pulled the man towards a chair and tied him to it with some rope I found under a couch, a leg to a leg of the chair and torso to the back of the chair. I found some cloth, a napkin, and shoved it into his mouth.

I walked back over to the chair I had been sitting at and picked the rat up from behind it. I opened the door, looked around, and headed back towards the room I had been in. It was the safest way out of this place without getting caught.

_Damn it. I'm starting to think like Leo._

I smiled as I kept to the shadows, the thought actually comforting me. Strange how I still care about them after...

No. That wasn't the main concern. I shook my head as I reached my door. My breath was coming in quick as I opened the door and I smiled. Ran like the wind and don't even remember. Great. I entered the room and closed the door behind me but I didn't move. She was standing before the bed with four travel bags on it.

"Take me with you."

"What?"

"Please. You have to take me with you."

I studied her face and saw that she was dead serious about it. I sighed. "Why?"

"This isn't the peaceful hotel you see when you walk in. It's a torture chamber."

I was taken back. "What do you mean?"

She shifted. I noticed that she had changed her cloths, dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a clean flower tanktop. "We are servants, yes, and we're slaves. We do things that employees don't usually do. We do things worse than a servant does and we don't exactly get 'paid.' It's like he's king and we're his humble servants. The Master doesn't exactly take us in with open arms."

Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, shining from just being washed. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"Other orphans, other runaways, other kidnapped. Every one here except for the main maid and the butler all were one of the three. I, myself, am an orphan. I know how to pack and travel, supply for the worst. This, however, isn't home sweet home. I wish I could leave like the guests. I never should have accepted the offer he gave me."

"So you've planned this escape?"

She smiled. "I was the one that put you in here."

I just looked at her.

"Well I did." She thought quickly. "The Master had put me in charge of you. He hardly knows me and I'm so far down on the seniority list that he puts me in charge of new recruits. This is the most likely room to get out of without being seen."

"So why do you want to runaway with me?"

"Because you know where you're going."

This caught me by surprise and I looked away. I nodded towards the bags. "What'cha pack?"

"Essentials." She faced the bags and pointed at each one. "Cloths and snow gear for the both of us are in that one. A pot, pan, flint, scissors, hatchet, first aid kit, and pills are in there. Pills as in pain killer, antibiotics, and vitamins. Non perishable food is in that one. I didn't get many cans and the amount I did I separated through all the bags. 12 total. Then in this one there are two sleeping bags, a tent, and several blankets. I made sure everything would fit as you slept. It would have been easier if you were awake but oh well."

"You defiantly had this planned out well."

She smiled. "And well weighed. The heaviest bags are those two, the one with the pot and first aid and the one with the tent in it. The other two are lighter but not by much. I packed as light as I could while still taking the essentials. The food should last us a few weeks if we are careful."

I swung the bag with the pan and pot in it over my shoulders. "How much can you carry?"

"Any of these bags."

I nodded and grabbed the other heavy bag. She attached it to the bottom of the one on my back so it looked like I had one pack made out of two parts on. I helped attach the other bag onto the other one she had on and looked at the clock. It was close to 10 and I knew time was running out. The halls were getting louder.

"Come on. It's the perfect time to go."

"What? When they're looking for us?" I smiled at her fear filled face.

"Trust me," I said, opening the window. "They miss things easier when they're frantically looking."

She smiled and nodded. She took my hand and I helped her out of the window, disappearing into the night with her at my side.

**A/N:** I had fun with this one. Like it? Also, in the last chapter, Raph had left Leo his Sai. What Raph has now is a spare pair. Hehe. That rhymed.


	7. No Longer Him

Wounded Time  
Chapter 7: No Longer Him

**A/N:** OK, now it's Donnie's turn. Who's ready? Also, this is where we see the first signs of the demon Shredder's return. Bit descriptive but hopefully bearable.

**Disclaimer:** Don't know or own the TMNT.

I slammed my fist on the desk again. Trying to calm down, I sit back in my chair and breath as a hand is placed on my shoulder. I look up to see blue framed brown eyes.

"Don, it's OK. We'll find him."

"I know, Leo. It's just that I can't believe that Raph would just... leave."

"He was also taken, Don. We can't forget that piece either."

"I know, I know."

"Don?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to take a break. Go run topside and take Mikey with you. I'll stay with Sensei and call if anything changes. I'll work with the scan while you're up."

I stood and clasped Leo's shoulder. "Thanks bro."

I was grateful for Leo to take over for a little bit but that didn't stop me from feeling angry and betrayed. Walked over to where Mikey was sitting and looked over the back of the chair.

"What'cha looking at?" I asked, trying to see the book in his hands.

He hid it before I could see anything. "Nothing."

"Sketchbook?"

He sighed. "I've never gotten over what had happened between the both of us and now this?"

He help up the note Raph had left him. Pain was clear on his face as he opened it. "Raph never really cared for me till now. He was... strong enough to at least say good-bye. I don't think he realized that I hadn't gotten the note before he left but there was a relieved look on his face when I said I wasn't going to join him this time."

"You join him often?"

"Use to." Mikey stuck the note into the sketchbook. "For the week before he left, I would always meet him topside after he blew his top or when he asked. We would talk for hours but he would always stay out longer. He never told me that he was planning to leave. It never even slipped in our conversations."

I gripped his shoulder, smiling lightly. "Then come on. Let's go topside and talk like you would with Raph. Leo said I need some fresh air any ways."

He smiled and nodded, setting the sketchbook on the chair as he stood. "Lead the way bro."

With my bag already on my shoulder, I led Mikey out the door and into the tunnels. He was smiling, talking his head off about some new video game that he was going to play with Raph when we find him but I wasn't really listening. I was more concerned about someone being down there to here us. As we rounded the corner, I ran into Mikey's shell and looked over his shoulder.

"Why did you sto–"

I froze. There Raph stood, battered and broken, but on his feet with Sai out. A female was behind him, a dagger in hand. She relaxed instantly but kept her guard as Raph finally got over the shock.

"Mikey!"

"Raph!"

I watched as they embraced, smiling lightly. The female sheathed the dagger and smiled, turning to put things away.

"I didn't know I was this close to the Lair. We were walking all night and this mornin before we stopped."

"What happened to you, bro? Why are you like this?"

"Maybe after we get to the Lair."

They embraced again, laughing and now talking about random things. My eyes were still on the female as she packed and when she stood, she met my gaze with a gentle smile on her lips.

"Hi. I'm Natasha. I've been tagging along with Raphael."

"Donatello."

She nodded her head in hello and walked over to Raph. He acted like he's known her for years and I couldn't get that through my head. I took a step forward but stopped. Something wasn't right.

"Donnie! Duck!"

I hit the ground, something whistling above my head.

"Leo? Leo, what the hell are ya doing? Leo, its me, Raph."

I shuddered when the evil laugh rippled through the tunnel. Leo had laughed but it wasn't Leo who was laughing.

"What? Hothead Raph too chicken to go against his own brother?"

I cringed as I hurried to my feet. Leo's voice had spoken but the thing was that it was also one I wish I had never heard again. I looked at my brother and met a sight I didn't like.

"What the hell are you talking about? Leo, why would I fight you?"

An aura of black flames surrounded Leo, his eyes no longer his gentle brown, and his smile sharp and deadly. With eyes now tinged red, his teeth were sharp and he wore an outfit too similar to the Shredder's, skip the helmet. Hands shaking, I reach for my bow but never made it above my head.

Pain shot through my wrist as something slipped into my skin faster than I could react. As the blood ran down my arm, I kept my hand elevated as I did my best to keep it from bleeding too much.

"Stop it Leo!" I looked at Mikey, fear and tears clearly visible. "Just stop it!"

"What? Can't handle seeing me with this much power? Splinter isn't here to stop me this time."

"This time?" The words came out as a whisper, thoughts running through my head. "It was you!"

Leo laughed, his voice falling to the power of the Shredder's. "Yes, Donatello, it was me. I was the one who gave Splinter the poison. I'm the reason why that old rat isn't doing so well."

"Leo–"

"You're Leonardo has no recollection of doing any of this, Donatello. When I'm in control, he no longer exists."

Leo's voice was almost gone now and I glared at the one in my brother's body. Tears stung my eyes but none fell. None could fall as I found myself falling back.

"You're daydreaming again, Donnie," hissed Leo, his face just centimeters from mine with a wry smile on it. "You do that too much."

The pavement came up fast and by reflex, I found myself on my feet, now clenching a bleeding plastron. Wincing at the pain, I watched as both Mikey and Raph charged the changed turtle before us. Natasha hurried to my side, instantly going to my wrist, taking the star out and wrapping it in several layers of bandage.

"The chest wound isn't that bad. Be careful of using your left hand though."

"Thanks."

Mikey flew past me as I raced to fight against the evil corrupting the leader of our family. Raph skids to a halt before me, taking a side kick in his chest. I could hear Raph gasping for breath as he struggled to stay standing from the blow and I placed a hand on his shell.

"Can't take the abuse, Raph? What do you think I endure every day? I deal with you bickering with Mikey, you yelling at me. I work my shell off to keep your fucking shell alive."

"So what?" Raph snapped. "That doesn't mean you can turn on us like this."

"Emotion." The idea slammed into me from behind as Natasha leaped over me. "He's feeding off of Leo's hidden emotions!"

"I figured that!" Natasha called back as she parried a side kick.

"Leo, listen to me," Raph snapped, straightening and getting ready. "I know my fucking shell gets into trouble a lot but that doesn't mean anything. We love you, bro, and we want to help."

Leo laughed again. "Help? All you've ever done is gotten into trouble and leap into battle without a second thought. And you call that helping?"

"Leo…"

"Shut up, Raph. Just shut up!"

Leo leaped at Raph, his katana sliding into Raph's chest with ease. I watched as Raph winced and brought his fist around, contact at Leo's temple. Leo flew into the wall and Raph fell to his knees. The end of the sword glistened from Raph's shell as blood began dripping from it. He pulled it out before collapsing on his face.

"RAPH!"

Mikey was at Raph's side instantly and Natasha was right behind him. I was froze to the spot watching both Raph and Leo. There wasn't anything on my mind, my body frozen. I turned and heaved, tears streaming down my face as I cried. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I jumped. Natasha was above me, fear and sadness clear in her face. She gestured towards Raph and Leo and I looked. Mikey was doing his best to keep Raph's wound from bleeding as he supported him and he was looking our way. I sighed and stood, still crying.

"Let's get them home," I said and I picked Leo up, supporting him on his left side and Natasha helping Mikey with Raph. "Hurry and try not to let too much blood leave his system, if you can."

**A/N:** I was listening to Stronger by Kanye West when I finished this up and the song has given me an idea for the next one as well as Let's See How Far We've Come by Matchbox Twenty.


End file.
